A Piece At A Time
by Izzy.Roo.xx
Summary: Bella's life is falling apart. After her parents dissapear, she is forced to live in Forks with druggies. She is quickly spiralling into a hell hole. She needs help, she needs a friend. With one piece at a time, she finds happiness again.
1. Change

As I sat in the bar, surrounded by drunk middle aged men admiring my boobs. I gave out a sigh, I'm not sure if the sigh was to mean that I was bored or if it was because I was annoyed at myself. Annoyed that I made myself like this-surrounded by pathetic drunks, and getting wasted over cheap bear and vodka.

I decided I had enough, nothing was happening that was worth staying for. So, I walked home, well…stumbled.

My head seemed to be all over the place. Memories of before flashed through my mind. If only my life would be like that again, full of smiles, laughter and friendship. Only last year I had all of those. A great bunch of friends and not a care in the world!But then things took at turn for the worst and my parents, Renee and Charlie disappeared. All we know is that they were taken away in a Volkswagen Rabbit, and they never came back. Due to this, I was passed on to a druggy couple- James and Victoria, as they were the only family we could find who lived in state. They didn't really care about me, but were unfortunately stuck with me. Although, I'm never in the house anyways, so I guess not much has changed for them.

Before I went inside my so called home, I pulled out a cigarette to clear my head a little. After the accident, I made many bad habits. I guess you could say I'm nothing like I was like before. I used to be happy, fun, caring, loving, smart, now I'm miserable, moody and pathetic. But what's the point, I have nothing to live for!

Of course I had to move from where I lived- Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington; The smallest, coldest and most miserable place I have ever been! With a population of only 3120.

James and Victoria never bothered getting me a place at school, so I haven't got any friends, or social life. When I moved here, I practically left my life and soul in Phoenix.

I wish someone could help me through this mess…


	2. Authors Note!

Disclaimer:

I do not own twilight.

Authors Note:Well, this is my story! And I'm not going to write for nothing, so review-give me something to write for! J


	3. First sights

_A Piece at a Time…._

_Chapter 2- First sights..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight._

* * *

I woke up at around 11am, like I normally do. I'm not really a morning person, if anyone talks to me before I'm showered or dressed, I just bite there head off! Usually, there's no-one to talk to here anyway, as Victoria and James are often on "road trips" but I know there just getting high in a cheap motel. When I finally mange to get out of bed I throw on a t-shirt over my bra and walk downstairs in my pants, no ones gonna see anyway.

I make a coffee and a slice of toast. I have never understood why people don't eat breakfast, I mean if I dont eat breakfast my day just goes from bad to worse. Its like, my ritual.

Whilst eating breakfast I started to plan my day, which is kinda hard when you're a loner. So the conclusion, walk around till if find somewhere decent. I need to get out of this house, everyday I sit on the sofa, watch tv and listen to music, then at night, I go to the same bar, meet the same people and drink the same drinks. Its time to mix things up a bit. Hopefully, something good will happen, like I might meet someone? But chances are very slim, seeing as it's a school day, and everyone is at school. So I guess that sucks, but I could always pray for a miracle!

After walking around for what seemed like ages, my legs began to ache. I decided I needed a car! There was no use asking James or Victoria, they would just tell me to piss off….like they always do. So if I wanted one, I would have to work for it myself, so that means I need a job, and fast. Before I could begin to do anything, I needed to sit down and have something to eat. Luckily there was a café around the corner, sitting down at the table I noticed there was a guy in front of me sitting at the counter. His bronze messy hair was sticking out in every direction, it was careless but at the same time flawless, his fashion sense was good, laid back and chilled, the kinda guy that could pull anything off. Although I could only see the back of him, I could tell he was gorgeous. From what I could see, he looked the same age as me, so that means he should be in school. Was he bunking off? Was he sick? New to the town like me? Loads of thoughts and questions ran through my mind, but I decided to think nothing of it and pulled the loose change out of my pocket. I had enough for a bagel and coffee.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_Reviews make me very happy, so be sure to review please! :D_

_By the way, I know nothing about Forks, only he stuff I have read from the twilight saga. So, I'm just going to go with the flow of my story. I hope that's okay with everyone?_


	4. His thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

A Piece At A Time

Chapter 3-

Edwards POV

Beeep beeeep. Beeep beeeep.

Urrrrgggghhhh. Time to get up, and I really cant be bothered. Would it be bad if I skived? I could simply tell Esme I wasn't up for it today, she would defiantly understand. She has such a caring nature. Carlisle is on a doctor trip, trying to find a cure for cancer, so that means he's not here to question me. Perfect. Although, I do feel bad using that as an advantage, but I have a nagging feeling that I shouldn't go today…

After I told Esme-and like I thought, she was fine with it- and had a shower. I decided to go to my favourite place. First beach. Its such a good place to clear your head. even though I have nothing that needs clearing, but I will go there anyway-simply for something to do.

Once inside my silver Volvo, I rummaged around for my ipod, I cannot go to the beach without it! Well, I cant really go anywhere without it. Im a music geek, what can I say?

I found the perfect piece of driftwood to sit on, it was near the water edge and the waves were soft and calm, it was truly beautiful.

I couldn't help but feel lonely at this moment of time, it would be great if someone could share this feeling with me. It sounds sappy, but I've dreamed of having a girlfriend, and taking her to this beach, and we would just talk, it would feel right and I would feel complete. But things never happen the way you want them too. Sure, I have plenty of girls wishing to be with me, but none of them are right for me, none of them have that certain spark. I'm sure I will no when I see the right girl!

When it started drizzling with rain I made my way over to my car. I felt kind off hungry seeing as I haven't had anything to eat apart from an apple this morning, my favourite café was just around the corner, and I have enough money for a steak pie and a coke.

Brown loose hair, big doe brown eyes, which complemented her light complexion. She was gorgeous. I quickly turned round back to my food, I only turned around because I heard the bell go off at the top of the door and wondered who would come here at this time. I didn't want her to see me, I'm to shy, and simply not ready. I could feel stares at the back of my head, was she staring at me? Part of me wanted her to, part of me didn't. My mind would only think about her, questions started forming in my head about her. I was suddenly interrupted by the waitress behind the counter."Is everything okay with your food Edward?"Oh, I hadn't even noticed my food had arrived. I gave Tanya-the waitress-a nod and began to eat. But I still couldn't get my mind to focus on anyone/anything but the girl who walked in.

Authors note:

What do you guys think of Edward! Review and tell me!

Thank you to s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.i.e.s.4.e.v.a for giving me this idea : ) btw, make sure you check her stories out! There super : )

No more awkward silences over the computer for us ;)please review, give me something worth writing for!


	5. Players

**A Piece At A Time**

**Chapter 3- Players…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

I had started to see more of the mystery boy in the café over the past week. We bumped into each other time and again. Its funny though, whenever we see each other, there's this awkwardness in the air, most of the time we both keep our heads down and try not to look at each other. Once, when I was crossing the road, he was on the other side and we looked into each others eyes, and I suddenly felt a happy electricity run through me, I felt "complete."  
Whenever I see him, I get excited, and I think about him, a lot. I just don't feel myself around him. I desperately want to talk to him, but I cant pull myself to do it!

EPOV

Today's the day, I'm going to talk to her! I will not chicken out, I am totally confident in this…

_10 mins later in the café…_

Okay. I chickened out. There was nothing I could say that wouldn't make me sound like a complete twat. Unless I'm just over-reacting? A simple "hi" wouldn't sound stupid though? What if she didn't pay attention to me and told me to get lost? Oh god, I'm such a girl!

BPOV

Someone tapped on my shoulders. YES! He's going to talk to me. I turned round swiftly on my seat, but it wasn't who I expected it to be…  
in front of me stood a Native American looking guy. He was extremely tall, and he had massive muscles! Quite attractive really.  
"Excuse me miss, I seemed to have lost my number, can I have yours?"  
What a over confident, sleazy twat!  
I heard snickers from behind him, I cocked my neck to the side, a bunch of teenagers which I guessed were his friends. Immature.  
"How about use one of your friends over there? They seem like they're willing to help. Get lost jerk."  
He didn't even reply, he just walked off. What a loser. There was another tap on my shoulder. God, to these kids give up!  
"Piss of you immature twat!" I said without even turning round.  
"Well, okay then?"What a heavenly voice, it made me feel all mushy inside. It was a nice feeling. I turned around to see that it was mystery boy.  
"Oh sorry, my mistake-I thought you were that TWAT over there."  
"Yeah, I could of guessed," he replied with a chuckle, "I watched the episode from my seat, so I just came over to say, stay away from the players, no point chasing them, you just get hurt." Ahhh, bless his little cotton socks, he seemed like her really cared!  
"Well," I motioned for his name,  
"Edward." he said.  
"Well, Edward, I hope your not a player." I added a cheeky wink at the end.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**I got the inspiration for this chapter from, Facebook, s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.i.e.s.4.e.v.a and a boy called Jordan…..**


	6. Mike

_Authors note: Sorry I havent posted in a while, busy busy busy! To make up for this, I have made this chapter extra long! ;)_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV  
**Oh god, where did that come from. I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment, I had to get out of this place. As quickly as I could I threw a ten pound note on the table and practically ran out! Leaving him somewhat, shell-shocked.  
I don't know what came over me, I had a sudden burst of confidence! Edward face was priceless though, and kind of cute! He did a slightly awkward cough and shook his head side to side, obviously meaning-no he wasn't.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Edward running after me, I waited for him. As I waited, I watched him, he looked good running! The wind caused his cotton t-shirt to cling to his chest, which showed his toned, smooth stomach. Under my breath, I thanked the wind.

**EPOV  
**Wow. That wink was sexy as hell! I stood frozen in the same spot for a while, a lot of people in the café were looking at me, but I didn't really care. Alls I could think about is what she said,"Well, Edward, I hope your not a player." Oh, and of course the wink.  
I couldn't just stand here, and not do anything after that, I could atleast know her name.  
So, without a doubt, I ran outside and chased for her."Hey!" I yelled, thank god she turned around! I continued to jog towards her, I felt kind off awkward-but I pushed that aside.  
I finally reached her, we stared at each other for a while, not bothering to say anything. She really was beautiful, she has such a casual laid back look, but it looks perfect. I love how her hair loosely hangs over her shoulders, and curves around her face. I was sick of the silence and needed to say something. I opened my mouth, beginning to say something, and she did the same. We both stifled an awkward giggle, and I began to speak again.  
"Hi. I urmm, just wanted to know your name." Oh my god, how gay did I sound!  
"Bella." she replied with a smile. Sweet, simple and too the point. Nothing was said for a while, and she turned round and started walking off. I noticed she had no car. Perfect opportunity to talk to her more!  
"Bella! Want a lift?" I said with a hopeful tone in my voice.  
"urmm, I would love one." she exclaimed.

**BPOV  
**Here I am, stepping into a silver Volvo. Edwards silver Volvo. Its kinda awkward, I don't really no what to say. Normally im really out-going, confident with guys, but I have a feeling Edward may be a "delicate flower." he seems like the shy, under-confident type. So, I feel I have to watch what I say when I'm around him. I mean, what I said in the café and the wink looked enough for him to handle! Bless.  
I was in my own little world till we reached the end of the parking lot and I realised he would need directions. I gave him the directions, and we stayed quiet till we got to my house. Wow. To be honest, I couldn't wait to get out of his car, there was a thick cloud of awkwardness hanging over our heads, and it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Well, thanks, Edward. I really appreciate the ride."  
"No problem Bella, anytime."

…

There was a note on the counter, it looked like Victoria's scruffy scrawl,  
"Bella, me and james have left for a road trip. Dunno when we will be back, £40 on the table. See ya sucker!"

Wow, again! What losers. Like I need them…. There just a waste of space anyways.  
Sometimes, when I go to bed, I wonder what things would be like if my mum and dad were still alive. I'd be much happier, obviously. But what else? Guess no-one knows, but you can always dream. Also, I miss having someone who cared, someone to talk to, someone to cheer you up and to help you. I miss cuddles, kisses, home made meals. Will I ever get those back? Will I ever find someone who will care? Only time will tell…

I had a shower and dried my hair, and was still upset and sad. Then I came to the conclusion, I needed to get happy again, so the pub it was! That place was my sanctuary when I felt low. I dunno why though, it was sleazy and disgusting. But, the alcohol made me feel nothing and admires gave me attention, which I hardly get.  
I found a cute, sexy LBD which will attract a few males. gvae myself smoky eyes, and left my hair down.  
I rang the taxi and grabbed a £10 ( i never need to bring alot of money, i always get bought drinks) to put in my purse. Crap! Outta fags! I'm sure a punter will give me one.  
Its amazing, after one note, I'm back to my old habits again. And it pisses me off! God, I need a drink. Im practically craving one, and I hate that. I hope to god that's not a sign off addiction…..

12:30 am…

"come on Belllaaaaaa. This way. Watch where you step."

I was completely out of my head, I feel all fuzzy and dizzy. I cant remember anything, all I knew was that I had to follow Mike to his apartment. And, going to sleep with him?  
"Im coming Mike, how much looooonger?" I slurred and stumbled as I followed Mike to his house.

I have never done this before, and I know its wrong. But, I have an adrenaline rush. And I couldn't care less!

…

Ow. My heads hurts, major hangover. I slightly opened my eyes, so I was squinting.  
The first thing I saw was a window, on the wall in front of the bed. It hurt my eyes, it was too bright. Where was I!  
I shot up straight with such force, my head was spinning, and my god it hurt. Looking around I noticed I wasn't in my bedroom, but in a luxurious hotel room. In colours of gold and cream. The bed I was in, pretty much drowned me in its size, it was circular and huge-as was the room-and extremely comfy.  
Wait, was I naked? Oh. My. God. I had sex with a stranger last night. It allmakes sence! But, where was the stranger? I need to think about this, logically. But before I could do anything, I needed pain killers!

Hanging on the side of the bed was a silk dressing gown, I climbed out of bed and walked towards it. I slipped the gown on and walked to the door that had bathroom wrote on a gold plaque. Holy crow! This room is the size of my bedroom, and its only a bathroom! There was a Jacuzzi bath tub, and a massive shower. Everything was crystal white and blue, and it all looked so clean! There was a mirror hanging on the wall above the sink, I walked towards it, and checked out my appearance. My hair looked like a birds nest, I had panda eyes, and my skin was pale and blotchy. Not a good look I must say! The mirror made me feel even more disgusted then i already was, so I turned around and walked away, deciding to find a kitchen.  
I took another look at the bedroom, there was a condom packet near the bin, and rose petals on the floor.

Maybe I have to follow them, like they do in the movies. They lead to a kitchen, and a note. On the breakfast bar, a single rose and a note was placed. How cheesy, but is was kind of cute.

Bella,  
you are a true beauty, your pale skin is exquisite and soft at the touch. Your chestnut brown hair is a gift from the gods. The way it falls loosely around your shoulders and curves around your face leaves me mesmerised. I can't get your image out of my head. As you gave me such a treat last night, I can only repay the favour.  
Help yourself to anything you want, food, a bath, room service. Anything. I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning. You are probably confused as to where you are and who I am. But, as another one of my treats, I will take you out for a meal tonight, so we can get to know each other a bit more. So, I would be happy if you stayed here till my return, but, if you want to leave, fell free to do so. I will understand.  
Hopefully I will see you when I get back (which will be about 5:30pm)  
Mike,  
P.S pain killers are in the cupboard next to the fridge.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! like i said, im sorry for taking such a long time to post. Lots of things have been going on! Reviews make me happier then a cheesy, but cute, note! ;) So please review! :)_


	7. Mixed Opinions

_Authors Note: I didn't have a story line for this chapter, I just went with the flow, hope you like it! don't forget to review! ;)_

* * *

**BPOV**

**5:00pm**

After reading james' letter, I felt flattered, nervous and curious. It felt nice to have affection towards me, I guess every girl likes the male attention. My curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to stay, and wait for him. Call me stupid, but, I have a feeling nothing bad will happen. If it does, I was lucky enough do find my bag and phone, so I will put my phone in my pocket with police on speed dial.

I'm very nervous about meeting him though…what if hes an old man! I have no memory of him at all! But I have a feeling he has blonde hair, but that's it. All day my stomach has been churning, I'm scared. Hes a total stranger! But from the letter, he seems like quite the charmer. I just hope he isn't a creep!

To keep my mind of the nerves, I kept myself busy. Mike made it clear I could do what I want, so that's what I did.  
The first thing I did was have some pain killers and black coffee! Then, I had a bath, and used some of the expensive oils. It was the nicest bath I have EVER had before. I stayed in there for a while, until the water turned warm, and my skin was shrivelled. The only thing was, I couldn't find any clothes, so I used one of the robes. Hopefully, Mike will bring me something to wear for dinner tonight….  
Then, I ordered a breakfast of pancakes, fruit and scrambled egg from room service. Which was yummy! My tummy wouldn't be complaining for a while now. Soon after that, I became bored of snooping around the room, and decided to go find a book from the massive book shelf in mikes room, and read it on the balcony. I settled down on the sun lounger with "The Host" by Stephanie Meyer. I must have been reading for two hours. The book was addictive, and I couldn't say no the sun.

Whilst waiting for James, and to settle my nerves, I decided to get lost in "The Host" again. 5:30 came and went, and I got annoyed. For half an hour, I've been debating whether or not to walk away. I'm petrified! Also, the strangest, most random person popped into my head, Edward. I felt as though I betrayed him, even though there was no relationship between us, I still felt guilty. If he found out about this, what would he think? This is going to have to be kept a secret, when James finally gets here, I shall tell him to keep his mouth closed! At the moment my reputation isn't the best, im known as the loner, who's parent died and got stuck with drug addicts, and smokes and drinks. So, if people found out, I'm pretty sure I'd be known as slag.  
At 6pm, I heard a lock turn. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to rip out of my chest! I stayed sat down, and pretended to be into my book, refusing to look up."Good choice in book," a strangers voice exclaimed. His voice was calm and smooth, the type that kept you thinking.I didn't look up for a while, I was too nervous. When I finally did, I was shocked! He was blonde, like I thought, he seemed around 20 with strong features, but young boyish features in other places. He was quite attractive. Thank god! If I slept with someone ugly, I would not be happy!

**EPOV**

Thoughts of bella filled my mind day and night… she was such a mysterious person, and I ached to find out more about her. No-one in the small, rainy town knows anything about her, apart from her parents died, she got landed with druggies, and drinks and smokes. Not the best reputation, but I can tell there is more to her, an innocence…

* * *

Authors note:Bella is 17 in the story by the way, also, she did not loose her virginity to James…

Im very sorry I take a while to update…but im slightly loosing inspiration for the story, but I will keep marching on!


End file.
